


tonight, we are young

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Idk what to say, M/M, bryony's there, im feeling soft in this chilis tonight, it's just horrifically soft and sweet okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: Of all the situations Phil expected himself to ever be in, grinding on someone in a club is not one of them. He definitely never thought that his first experience would be on a summer night in a gay bar in his thirties.





	tonight, we are young

**Author's Note:**

> look when a song hits you with a fluffy concept, you just gotta write it, u feel  
im soft. enjoy  
title from we are young by fun

It's weird, this being out business. Phil always thought it would be weirder for Dan; Phil's been comfortable with his sexuality for years. But now, the world knows. He feels free, finally, and he knows that part of that freedom comes from Dan being out too. They're doing this together, just like everything else. 

Well, maybe not _everything_ else. He's definitely not out there on the dance floor with Dan in the gay bar Bryony somehow managed to drag them too. This really isn't his scene, but she'd insisted, and he's never been very good at saying no to her. He told himself that he would join them after the next guy hit on him. That was three guys ago. He orders himself another drink, and when he looks back over he sees the same guy who hit on him two guys ago over by Dan, who is smiling politely. 

"Excuse me?" he turns to the bar tender. "Could you make that two?" 

Before he even knows his legs are walking he's nearly made his way over to Dan. He spots Bryony smirking at him a little way off. As smoothly as he can, he slinks over behind Dan. 

"Hey, baby," he says in Dan's ear. He notes the shiver that runs through Dan's body and presses his chest to Dan's back. "You made a friend?" 

He feels powerful. He feels like he can be a little jealous of the attention his boyfriend is getting, and he can _show_ it. It's new, and it's exciting. 

The man hitting on Dan blinks for a second before giving Phil a short smile and making his excuses to leave. 

"Aw, Phil, you ruined my fun," Dan teases as he takes a drink from Phil and presses a kiss to his jaw. He's had more to drink than Phil has, and he's begun to get a bit giggly. 

"You know, he hit on me first," Phil smirks, and Dan gawks, smacking him on the chest. 

"Wait, you're saying he was just your sloppy seconds?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Phil laughs. 

It's not long before Bryony's found them and is dragging them back to the dance floor. She's grinning wildly and pointing upwards at the speakers. Toxic is playing. Phil fondly rolls his eyes, laughing softly with Bryony as Dan downs his drink and begins to dance. When Phil turns back, Bryony's left again to stand back with the girl she was flirting with. Dan offers a hand and a drunk, flirty smile. Phil looks down at his drink, before copying Dan and downing it. He takes Dan's hand, laughing as Dan begins to grind against him, very badly. 

Of all the situations Phil expected himself to ever be in, grinding on someone in a club is not one of them. He definitely never thought that his first experience would be on a summer night in a gay bar in his thirties, but here he and Dan are, laughing and occasionally kissing and all over each other. Toxic has long since stopped playing. They're just enjoying each other now. They missed out on all this ten years ago. They're making up for lost time, he knows, and he feels like a teenager again in the best possible way. 

It's nearly one am when Phil decides that maybe he should get Dan home. He's always been better at holding his drink than Dan has, and Dan's had decidedly more to drink than Phil, who sensibly changed to cokes a few rounds ago. 

He thinks Bryony might have left without telling them, but he drops her a text anyway. He manages to pull him and Dan out into the chilly summer air. He feels like it's beginning to sober him up already, and he pulls out his phone to call for a cab. 

"Phil, that was the most fun _ever_," Dan gushes. He's putting his arm round Phil's neck and dragging him in for a quick selfie. The photo he manages is a wonky smile on Dan's part and Phil confused on the phone, mid-sentence with a taxi driver. "Bry was right, this was a great night." 

Phil smiles fondly and rolls his eyes, knowing that Dan's hangover tomorrow won't forgive him for all the alcohol he's had. It's not long before their taxi arrives and Phil piles Dan in before himself and gives the correct directions. He has to strap Dan in pretty quickly to stop him from immediately crawling into his lap and even then he has to deal with Dan's pout all the way home. 

"Actually," Phil says, when they're a couple of streets away, "Could you just drop us here? I think we could do with the fresh air." He knows they're going to walk past a 24 hour Tesco and he thinks maybe they would both benefit from some coffee, and maybe some aspirin. 

As soon as the taxi has driven off, Dan slings an arm around Phil's waist, linking a finger through his belt loop and pulling him close. 

"I had fun tonight, Philly," he says quietly. Phil turns and presses a soft kiss to Dan's temple then, smiling. 

"Me too, Dan." He notices then that it's starting to rain, and he thinks maybe they'd better hurry to Tesco and get home. Dan has other ideas. 

They walk under the light of a lamppost and Dan stops them abruptly. 

"You okay?" Phil asks. The rain is slowly getting heavier and his quiff is beginning to flop sadly across his forehead. Dan's hair is just curling more and more. 

Dan just looks at him clearly, like he's having a moment of complete sobriety.  


"Do you remember that one fight we had, in twenty twelve?" he murmurs. Phil links their hands together. He knows as well as Dan how easy it is to get caught up in the bad memories. "When I said I hated hiding, and I wanted to delete youtube and live outside of the spotlight?" Phil nods. He's not sure where this is going, and it's making him nervous. "Do you remember I told you all the things I missed out on when we first started dating, because we were scared of being caught?" 

Phil stares at him blankly. He realises that maybe he really does only remember the bad bits. 

"I said I wished we could've made out in the rain under a lamppost like in the movies." 

It's silent. Central London, and Phil thinks he could hear a pin drop. 

They're kissing, then. It's not really making out. It's gentle and slow. But it's raining, and there's a lamppost. Phil never dreamed of this, of kissing Dan out in the open without hesitation. Even at nearly two am with the streets empty, this feels like a victory. They're _them_. Beautifully, unashamedly, publicly in love, the way they always dreamed. 

They link hands on the walk home. It's simple, reserved affection, but they've never done it before. Ten years, and they never held hands to walk down the street. He wants to cry. He's always assumed he's not big on PDA, but walking home and feeling Dan's hand in his is overwhelming in a way he never thought it would be. He feels an ache in his chest, mourning the last ten years of being unable to feel this feeling. He pushes it away quickly though, replacing it with an almost childlike giddiness. This is the feeling he gets to feel for the _rest of his life. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters


End file.
